sandiwara
by gege summer
Summary: jadilah diri sendiri. Jika orang lain tidak menyukainya, maka jangan lakukan. Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah pilihan hidup. Dan hidup ini bukan tentang menyenangkan semua orang.
1. Chapter 1

jadilah diri sendiri. Jika orang lain tidak menyukainya, maka jangan lakukan. Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah pilihan hidup. Dan hidup ini bukan tentang menyenangkan semua orang.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan menunduk sopan saat beberapa orang menyapanya dalam pesta itu. Bahkan beberapa mengajaknya untuk berbincang dan ditanggapi sakura dengan senang hati. Ini adalah pesta 57 tahun berdirinya Akasuna Group yang diadakan di kediaman besar keluarga Akasuna. Dan dalam pesta ini, Sakura adalah bintang utamanya.

Sebagai perwaris dalam keluarga besar Akasuna, membuat sakura harus terjun dalam mengelola bisnis ini. Terlebih sejak meninggalnya kakak perempuannya, Akasuna Tayuya lima tahun lalu dan penyakit yang diderita Akasuna Sasori, kakak laki-lakinya, serta sikap tak perduli Akasuna Kisamura, ayah mereka. Walaupun sakura belum sepenuhnya terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis ini dan masih dibantu oleh kaki tangannya Hatake Kakashi, bisnis yang berjalan di bidang ekspor impor ini berjalan dengan stabil diantara krisis ekonomi yang melanda dunia.

Hatake Kakashi datang menghampirinya yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu relasi dari Shimura group.

"tuan sasori mengamuk di dalam kamarnya. Dan para pelayan tidak dapat membuatnya tenang." Bisik kakashi.

Sakura member isyarat agar kakashi mengurus kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Kakashi pun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Maafkan saya, Shimura-san. Sepertinya perbincangan ini tidak dapat kita lanjutkan. Bagaimana jika dilanjutkan lain kali dengan undangan makan malam dariku?" Tanya Sakura. Bibirnya yang tipis mengulum senyum.

"tentu saja dengan senang hati saya menerimanya, Akasuna-san."

Setelah pamit undur diri. Sakura bergegas pergi menuju lantai tiga kediamannya.

**oo**

Barang-barang berserakan di lantai ketika sakura masuk ke dalam kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna merah itu. Dua orang pelayang dan seorang perawat berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar, sedangkan kakashi berdiri di samping pembaringan kakaknya. Sakura mendekat ke arah kakashi dan dilihatnya sang kakak terduduk dengan tangan menggengam erat sebuah foto di bawah permbaringan sambil menggumankan kata-kata yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

"kenapa kau pergi? Aku ingin ikut bersamamu sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Menyaksikan sang kakak depresi hebat akibat kematian orang yang dicintainya, membuat sakura sangat terpukul. Dan hal itu diperparah dengan fakta bahwa wanita yang dicintai kakak laki-lakinya adalah Tayuya. Kakak perempuannya yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Akasuna Sasori. Cinta yang memilukan.

Sakura menatap kakashi dan memintanya untuk keluar. Kakashi menunduk hormat dan pergi di ikuti yang lain.

Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sasori. "nii-san." Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, sasori mendongak. "sakura. Adikku sayang." Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"apa yang nii-san lakukan? Kenapa duduk di bawah?" sakura mengusap wajah tampan kakaknya, menyibak rambut sasori yang mulai panjang. Dulu wajah ini begitu di puja oleh wanita-wanita di luar sana. mungkin sekarang pun masih.

Sasori tak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukan foto tayuya yang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah bola pantai. Itu foto yang di ambil ketika liburan terakhir mereka lima tahun lalu.

"nee-chan cantik sekali." Ucap sakura.

Sasori tersenyum lembut. "dia memang sangat cantik. Terlalu cantik."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap lembut sasori. "nii-san, jangan seperti ini lagi. Nee-chan sudah pergi dan kita harus mengikhlaskannya."

"Tapi tayuya pergi sakura begitu saja. Dia pergi dariku. Padahal aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?" ucapnya lirih.

"karena nee-chan menyayangi nii-san. Dia sangat menyayangi nii-san. Menyayangi kita."

"aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Sakura, bantu nii-san. Pertemukan kami, adikku." sasori menangis sambil memeluk foto tayuya dengan erat. Air mata yang sudah di tahan sejak tadi akhirnya jebol tak terbendung lagi. Mereka menangis.

**oo**

Musim semi bagi sebagian orang Jepang adalah saat untuk menikmati indahnya kuncup-kuncup bunga yang akan mekar serta saatnya untuk membawa saputangan jika mereka alergi serbuk bunga. Dan banyak warga kota yang memanfaatkan minggu pertama musim semi ini untuk berolahraga di taman-taman sekitar komplek rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Olahraga pagi menyenangkan bukan?" Itachi memberikan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya.

Sasuke segera membuka minumannya. Dia hanya menggumam kesal. Pagi-pagi buta kakaknya sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dengan seenak hati menariknya yang baru bangun tidur keluar kamar untuk ikut olahraga bersamanya.

"jangan bertampang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu olahraga adik kecil." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan itachi. "berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, nii-san." Itachi tersenyum senang. Adiknya yang selama enam tahun ini tinggal di London, akhirnya kembali ke Jepang.

"kau sudah punya kekasih di sana?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sasuke melirik curiga pada kakaknya itu. "Aku tak ingin lagi dikenalkan dengan perempua-perempuanmu. Mereka semua tidak beres." Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Dan dia tak ingin memiliki pengalaman seperti itu lagi.

Itachi tertawa keras. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana tampang Sasuke yang kusut setelah kembali dari pertemuannya dengan teman perempuan-perempuannya itu. Menyedihkan.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke. "aku hanya tak ingin kau di anggap memiliki kelainan seksual, adikku sayang."

"urusai."sasuke menepis tangan itachi di bahunya. "lebih baik kau urus saja dirimu. Bukankan sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping sejak kejadian itu.

Mata onyx itachi menatap ke langit biru di atasnya. "kau tau Sasuke. Cinta itu membuat gila. Jangan pernah kau terjerat olehnya." Itachi menghela napas. "sekali terjerat, kau akan jatuh semakin dalam. Dan akan sangat menyakitkan saat kau tak dapat meraihnya. Bahkan kematian jauh lebih baik."

**oo**

Shimura Sai sedang serius dengan dokumen-dokumen saat sekertarisnya, Matsuri mengetuk pintu. Di sangat kaget dan hampir saja membentak Matsuri karena mengganggunya kalau saja seseorang bersurai merah muda tidak mucul di balik pintu.

"maafkan saya kalau mengganggu anda, Shimura-san." sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa persis di depan sai.

Shimura sai tersenyum tipis. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menyambutmu dengan baik Akasuna-san." Dia mengamati perempuan di depannya. Rok hitam mini selutut, serta sebuah blus berwana hijau pupus, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Terlebih rambutnya yang diikat rendah dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih, membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

"aku kemari untuk mengundangmu makan malam di kediamanku," Sai menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati lekuk-lekuk indah itu. "Ini untuk melunasi hutang janjiku dengan anda tempo hari, sai-san. Tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum senang. "tentu saja, sakura?" sakura tersenyum manis. "kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Kena kau,

Shimura sai.

**oo**


	2. Chapter 2

**SANDIWARA**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

Ini murni cerita saya dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**oo**

Karya yang saya dedikasikan buat senpai yang menginspirasi banget, kak moorena.

**oo**

Chapter 2

Sakura berlari di sepanjang lorong kediamannya, bersama Kakashi yang setia mengikutinya. Kakaknya mencoba bunuh diri lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Itulah yang di dengarnya tadi dari Kakashi.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas menyaksikan kakaknya yang sedang terlelap dengan tangan yang diikat di tiang tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pelipis kakaknya yang berkeringat.

"kita harus memasukan Sasori-sama ke dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Ucap dokter pribadi keluarganya, Hatake Rin, istri dari orang kepercayaannya, Hatake Kakashi.

Selain Kakashi, Sakura mempercayakan segalanya kepada Rin. Keluarga Hatake ibarat penjaga dalam keluarga Akasuna.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memicing tak suka. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengirim kakakku ke sana. Dia tidak gila Rin!" Bentak Sakura.

"Tapi…" Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak istrinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat untuk tidak meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Rin mengangguk.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura. Dielus pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Amarah yang tadi ada di dalam dirinya seolah hilang. Tangan kakashi yang hangat selalu membuatnya tenang. Selain menjadi kaki tangan, kakashi sudah seperti ayah baginya.

"Sasori-nii tidak gila Kakashi. Dia tidak gila." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Saya mengerti Sakura-sama."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam yang kelam.

Dulu keluarganya begitu bahagia. Walaupun tanpa ibu disamping mereka dan ayah yang tak pernah ada di rumah, senyum dan tawa selalu hadir di wajah mereka.

Sebagai anak yang paling bungsu, ia selalu mendapatkan semua perhatian kakak-kakaknya. Apapun yang ia minta akan selalu terpenuhi.

Tapi semua berubah setelah malam itu.

Kakak perempuan yang ia sayangi mati bunuh diri dengan menembakan pistol ke kepalanya. Sakura tak tau apa yang membuat kakaknya melakukan hal tersebut, namun semua itu terungkap setelah ia menemukan diary sang kakak.

Dia dicampakan.

Belum sembuh luka hatinya karena tayuya meninggal. Kakak lelakinya, sasori menderita depresi hebat karena masalah yang sama, tentang asmara. Dan meninggalnya tayuya adalah alasan mengapa sasori menjadi seperti ini.

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan Tuhan. Apa salah keluarganya? Kenapa Dia memberikan hal ini padanya?

Tuhan tak adil dengannya.

Tuhan merebut ibu dan kakaknya.

Dia yang membuat sasori-nii menjadi seperti ini.

Ini semua salah Tuhan,

Dan laki-laki brengsek itu.

"kita akan memberikan mereka rasa sakit yang setimpal kak. Aku berjanji."

**oo**

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lewat tengah malam. Setelah mencuci muka, Kakashi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Rin.

"Kau tak ingin berganti pakaian lebih dulu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Jawab Kakashi. Dia mengubur tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

Rin mendudukan dirinya. "Kau terlalu keras bekerja sayang." Lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur.

Kakashi menyibak selimut dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. "Apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak seberapa."

"Kau mengorbankan waktu untuk keluarga ini." Tutur Rin. Dia tak habis pikir dengan suaminya ini.

Kakashi menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dia memperlihatkan luka melintang di mata kirinya. "Karena ini, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi Sasori-sama dan Sakura-sama."

"Kau tak pernah menjawab dari mana luka itu kau dapatkan?" Rin menatap sendu Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang istrinya katakan.

"aku terkadang berpikir, apakah kau menikahiku karena terpaksa? Aku takut jika nantinya akan terluka." Rin merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan mata.

Kakashi mengerti dengan perasaan yang rin rasakan. Tapi ia hanya ingin menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri, atau mungkin akan menceritakannya suatu saat.

**oo**

"Kita harus melakukan merger pada perusahaan Ransengan group. Penggabungan ini dapat meningkatkan keuntungan untuk perusahaan kita." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Keuntungan perusahaan?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Dia mengendorkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Matanya menatap tajam pada lelaki paruh baya itu. "Kalau yang paman maksud keuntungan adalah deviden yang akan paman terima. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, paman?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Dengan digabungnya Ransengan Group dengan Uchiha, akan menambah modal kita. Dan kita gunakan semua modalnya untuk melakukan investasi yang jauh lebih besar. Ini akan membuat perusahaan semakin maju." Balas Danzou.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tau paman. Investasi yang besar juga memiliki resiko yang besar pula akan kerugian. Apakah paman tidak memikirkan resiko itu?" sebagian pemegang saham mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Danzou tak suka melihatnya.

"Tahun lalu kita mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar karena ternyata alat-alat produksi yang kita beli mengalami banyak kerusahan. Bukankah paman yang menangani hal tersebut? Apa paman sudah semakin tua sehingga tidak bisa melihat mana barang yang baik dan tidak?" danzou terdiam, tangannya mengepal di bawah meja. "Maka dari itu, aku mengijinkan paman untuk beristirahat. Dan posisi paman akan digantikan oleh orang lain."

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?! Aku sudah mengabdi di perusahaan ini bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan. Sekarang seenaknya saja kau memecatku." Danzou menaikan suaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Danzou. "memecat dan mengistirahatkan itu berbeda paman. Lagi pula, uang yang paman dapat bukankah sudah cukup untuk menikmati masa tua?"

danzou mengeram kesal.

"pergi dengan baik-baik dan kau bisa menikmati hasil yang kau peroleh selama ini, atau mengahabiskan waktu tuamu untuk berpikir di balik jeruji besi." Ujar sasuke santai.

Seluruh peserta rapat saling berbisik mendengar penuturan sasuke.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sasuke?"

"haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya di sini?"

Danzou menatap sasuke kesal dan bersumpah akan membalas sasuke, kemudian dia meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan hati yang murka.

**oo**

saya merasa bener-bener kurang dichapter awal kemaren.

Pendek dan belum siap publish sebenernya.

Tapi berhubung saya terlalu pengin publish new story, akhirnya ya dipublish :D

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter awal kemaren

Semangat


	3. Chapter 3

**SANDIWARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

Ini murni cerita saya dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

Chapter 3

Sai memasuki kediaman itu dengan tenang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke sana. Namun kedatangnannya kali ini dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kakashi mempersilahkan Sai untuk menunggu di ruang kerja milik Sakura, namun Sai menolak dan mengatakan kalau tujuannya datang ke sana bukan untuk urusan bisnis. Dia datang untuk bertamu di kediaman Sakura.

Kakashi pun mengantarkan Sai menuju ruang tamu dan meninggalkannya di sana untuk memanggil Sakura. Tak sampai 10 menit, Sakura turun dari lantai dua dengan sebuah dres santai selutut berwarna biru muda. Dan dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai cantik.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu, Sai-san." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di depan Sai.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Sakura di hadapannya sekarang terlihat sangat natural. Sai tak melihat sedikitpun make up yang digunakan perempuan persurai merah muda di depannya ini, namun wajahnya begitu cantik.

"aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sai buru-buru.

"tidak masalah, anda bisa datang kapan saja kemari." Sakura menimpali. "kenapa belum ada minuman di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Matanya menatap berkeliling tapi tak ada pembantu yang lewat sekitar ruang tamu. "Tunggu sebentar Sai-san, aku akan membuatkan anda minuman." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"kenapa harus anda, bukankah banyak pelayan di sini?" Tanya Sai bingung.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "kalau hanya sebuah minuman, aku masih bisa membuatnya sendiri. Lagi pula mereka sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya." Kemudian Sakura berlalu menuju dapur.

Sai memperhatikan kepergian sakura dengan sebuah senyum kagum yang menggembang lebar di bibirnya. Baginya, Sakura sungguh mempesona. Walaupun dia memliki apapun, dia masih mau melakukan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. perempuan ini berbeda, pikir Sai.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

"biarkan Ayame saja yang melakukannya, nona." Saran Kakashi yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur. Tanganya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana bahannya. Ayame yang sedari tadi juga berada di sana mendekati Sakura untuk menggantiannya membuat teh, namun Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Jawabnya kalem. Sakura berbalik menatap Ayame. "kau bisa mengerjakan yang lain Ayame. Dan bisakan kau rapikan kamarku. Inoe tidak melakukan dengan baik seperti kau." Lanjut Sakura.

"baik nona. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah mengangguk singkat pada Sakura dan Kakashi, Ayame keluar dari dapur.

Tinggal Sakura dan Kakashi di sana. Tapi kedua diam dan hanya suara dentingan sendok dan gelas yang saling beradu ketika Sakura memasukan gula kedalamnya.

"bagaimana kerjasama kita dengan Shimura Group?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Pasalnya sudah hampir satu minggu ini dia berhalangan hadir ke kantor dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Sasori. Baginya urusan kantor adalah di kantor, jadi dia tidak tahu tentang kemajuan dari kerjasamanya.

"semua berjalan lancar sesuai keinginan anda."

Sakura mengaduk tehnya perlahan. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat mata Kakashi sedikit menyipit. "apakah ada sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui, Kakashi?"

"mereka sepertinya mulai khawatir nona. Dan saya mendapatkan laporan bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan merger dengan sebuah perusahaan barang tambang di daerah timur Konoha.."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "kau melakukannya dengan baik, Kakashi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan kakashi dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

.

.

.

Sai tengah sibuk dengan handphone-nya ketika Sakura datang.

Dia bahkan terus menatap handphone-nya dengan serius dan baru menyadari kedatangan Sakura saat Sakura menyentuh pelan tangannya.

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Sai menggeleng pelan. "hanya permasalahan dengan proyek yang sedang kami tangani. Bahan bakunya tidak dapat datang pagi ini karena terhalang badai."

Tapi Sakura tetap saja menapakan wajah khawatirnya.

"tenang saja, sekretarisku sudah menanganinya." Sai mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"syukurlah." Ucap Sakura tulus. "sekarang ini baru masuk awal musim semi, jadi udara masih sedikit dingin. Jika keluar kenakanlah pakaian hangat agar kau tidak sakit. dalam pergantian musim ini, orang-orang rentan terkena penyakit."

"baiklah, akan kulakukan," Sai mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia. Sakura bahkan sudah tertawa dengan lepas. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang ia kenal di luar, namun dia tetap menyukainya. Dan hatinya menghangat mendengar suara tawa Sakura.

"kau cantik jika tertawa lepas seperti itu." ucap Sai tanpa sadar. Sakura berhenti tertawa, dan Sai baru sadar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"oh, maaf, maksudku, aku tidak begitu." Tutur Sai kikuk, dia takut Sakura menganggapnya lancang.

Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak merasa demikian. "tak masalah, kau pun tampan jika tersenyum lebar dan tulus seperti itu. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa."

Sai mengusap tenguknya gugup, walaupun bukan pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tampan, tetap saja ini menjadi yang pertama kalinya Sakura mengatakan ia tampan. Dan ia sangat senang.

"terima kasih." Sekali lagi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dalam nada bicaranya. Sakura kembali tertawa.

Ternyata seorang Shimura Sai yang dikenal tegas, dapat berubah menjadi pria pemalu seperti ini. Betapa menggemaskannya ia, Sakura membatin.

Kemudian mereka mengabiskan sore itu dengan membicarakan hal-hal penting sampai ke hal yang sangat tidak penting –menurut Sakura- tentang tingkah wanita-wanita yang selalu saja memandang Sai dengan tatapan liar.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

Pemakaman konoha.

Papan nama itu berdiri kokoh di depan gerbang pintu masuk. Sepi dan hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu makam yang sudah dihapalnya. Ditangannya tergantung sebuket bungan lili kuning yang masih segar.

Begitu sampai di depan makam yang dituju, dia –pria itu- berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bati nisan yang ada di sana.

RIP

REI TEMARI

2-27-2007

Diatas makam itu sudah ada buket bunga matahari dan juga lili kuning seperti yang ia bawa. Sepertinya mereka telah kemari, pikir pria itu.

Itachi –pria itu- menatap batu nisan di depannya dengan lembut. Di bawah sanalah cintanya terkubur abadi bersama jasad wanita yang membuatnya mengerti tentang sebuah cinta.

Bayangan tentang kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut kebahagiaannya tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar.

**Itu malam kesekian mereka menghabikan waktu bersama. Dan Itachi sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang indah pada Temari jauh-jauh hari. Dia akan melamar wanita pujaannya itu. **

**Rencananya Itachi akan melamar temari di café tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Semua persiapan telah selesai dan mereka hanya perlu datang ke sana. Berterima kasihlah pada Kakuzu dan Pein yang telah membantunya menyiapkan semua itu.**

**Di dalam mobil Temari tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kejutan untuk Itachi. Tapi setiap kali ditanya, ia akan menjawabnya dengan cekikikan kecil yang membuat Itachi begitu gemas.**

**Obrolan pun terus mengalir diantara mereka. Dan ia tak tahu bahwa setelah itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan akan datang padanya.**

**Entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah peluru memecahkan kaca depan mobil Itachi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Itachi tak menyadari kalau kekasihnya sudah tak bernyawa dengan kepala tertembus peluru.**

**Begitu merapatkan mobilnya ke sisi jalan dan melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah, Itachi berteriak dengan keras dan melupakan rasa sakit akibat pecahan kaca yang mengenai wajah dan tangannya. Kemudian semuanya gelap.**

**Esok harinya ia sudah terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan perban-perban yang menutup beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta sebuah selang infuse yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Hanya ada Sasuke yang duduk terdiam di dekat ranjangnya.**

"**Temari-nee sudah meninggal bersama anak kalian." Itu kata yang pertama kali ia dengar dari Sasuke semenjak dia sadar.**

**Ternyata kejutan itu yang Temari persiapkan untuknya. Saat itu dunia terasa begitu suram bagi Itachi.**

Tanpa sadar Itachi sudah mencengkram kemejanya dengan kuat. Ini sudah lima tahun, tapi rasa sakit itu ternyata masih bersarang dihatinya.

Dipandangnya nisan itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku."

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

Sasuke menatap jam di tangannya dengan geram. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu di sana dan orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Terlebih pandangan perempuan-perempuan di café itu membuatnya tambah tak nyaman dan tentu saja kesal.

Kakaknya yang menyebalkan –begitu menurut Sasuke- mengajaknya bertemu di kafe dekat kantor. Tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya pun tak kelihatan.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan black coffe ke-duanya. Dan pelayan itu bersemu merah saat Sasuke megucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah ingin pergi sejak tadi, tapi Itachi pasti akan mengomel padanya karena ia pergi begitu saja. Menurutnya Itachi itu cerewet seperti wanita. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Cukup sepi mengingat sekarang sudah lewat waktu makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa pelajar yang duduk di tepi café dan sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sedang bercengkrama mesra di meja dekat jendela.

Hah! Bisakah ia seperti kakek dan nenek yang bercengkrama mesra sampai setua itu? Ia tersenyum kecut. Ragu dengan semua itu.

Begitu ia menatap keluar jendela, kakaknya baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dan berjalan dengan santai ke dalam café.

"sudah lama Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi begitu mendudukan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"hn."

Itachi mengerti adiknya sedang kesal. "jangan bertampang seperti itu Sasuke. Aku minta maaf. Tadi aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Itachi.

"dan kau tidak ingat kalau aku sedang menunggu selama setengah jam lebih." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

Itachi tertawa. "jangan bilang kau marah karena aku melupakanmu? Adik kecilku ternyata marah karena itu." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Namun segera di tepis oleh Sasuke.

"aku hanya kesal karena kau membuang waktuku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tapi itu tak menghentikan tawa Itachi. Sasuke mendengus bosan dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

Itachi baru berhenti tertawa saat ia ingat sesuatu. "oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, namun kembali asyik memainkan handphone. "kau yang datang ke pesta Namikaze group. Aku harus pergi ke Ame besok dan baru kembali senin depan."

"hei Sasuke. Kau dengar yang aku bicarakan kan?" Tanya Itachi karena tak mendapat respon adiknya.

"hn."

"kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?"

"karena kau dengan bodohnya menyuruhku datang dan membuatku menunggu selama stengah jam untuk ini." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"aku 'kan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"tapi kau membuatku kehilangan tender." Tutur Sasuke. Matanya memicing tak suka pada sang kakak.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kesal padanya.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

**Ah! Ini udah chapter 3, tapi kenapa mempertemukan sasusaku dalam satu adegan masih belum bisa?! #guling-guling**

**Dan maaf kalau ngaret bangettt update-nya. Saya lagi ngga konsen ngapa-nagapain sih :'(**

**Special thanks banget buat readers**

**Febri Feven :: ini udah d lanjutin **

**Azriel dan Sofi asat thanks review di chapter awal kemaren.**

**sering-sering kasih review ya, tapi ngga maksa loh XD**

**okke, semangat **


	4. Chapter 4

**SANDIWARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

Ini murni cerita saya walaupun ide cerita ini dari "beautiful liar" kak moreena dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

Akhir pekan meruapakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang. Waktunya bersantai dari rutinitas sehari-hari dan waktunya berkumpul dengan keluarga. Hal itu pula yang dilakukan oleh Hatake Rin. Dia bersantai di taman yang berada di belakang kediaman keluarg Haruno. Dan seperti biasa, Kakashi tak dapat menemaninya karena sedang sibuk mengurusi berbagai hal di perusahaan salah satu keluarga terpandang itu.

Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, Rin yang sedang duduk di teras belakang juga senantiasa mengawasi Sasori yang duduk terdiam di bawah pohon maple. Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah, sebisa mungkin Sasori harus lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu di luar kamar demi membantu kesembuhannya. Dan Rin membawanya ke taman belakang. Selain udara di sana cukup sejuk dan baik untuk kesehatan pemuda tampan itu, di tempat ini Sasori dapat berinteraksi dengan sekelilingnya tanpa khawatir dengan kenyamanan serta keamananannya.

Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun dia mengenal Sasori dan keluarga ini. Sebelum menjadi istri dari Kakashi, Rin adalah seorang psikolog yang cukup terkenal dan beberapa kali Sasori mendatanginya untuk berkonsultasi. Dia tau mengenai permasalahan yang dialami Sasori. Sebuah rasa sayang yang berlebih bahkan lebih cenderung kepada perasaaan cinta terhadap adiknya, Tayuya. Sampai akhirnya tragedy itu membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu menjadi seperti ini.

Rin menyayangi Sasori, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Rasa kasihan yang dulu ia rasakan pada mereka, perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Seperti ingin melindungi mereka. Anak-anak malang yang hidup penuh kepedihan.

"Sasori-nii." Rin menoleh. Ia melihat Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, walaupun bukan senyum cerah yang dulu selalu menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Tapi setidaknya Sasori masih bisa tersenyum. Hanya Sakura yang menjadi kekuatan bagi Sasori dan begitupula sebaliknya, Sasori satu-satunya semangat bagi Sakura untuk menjalani hidup ini. Rin bersyukur karena itu. Melihat sepertinya ia sudah tak dibutuhkan di sana, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik tersebut.

"hari yang cerah bukan? Nii-san sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura, dia mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Sasori. Rin mengatakan jika sering mengajak Sasori berinteraksi, akan membuatnya semakin membaik.

Sasori mengangguk sehingga rambutnya yang panjang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura menyibak pelan rambut Sasori, kemudian melepas ikat rambut yang dikenakannya. Lalu dia mengikat longgar rambut panjang kakaknya.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang tirus. Rambut milik kakaknya pun sudah mencapai pundak. Sepertinya ia harus meluangkan waktunya untuk memotong rambut ini. Dan kantung mata yang kini membuatnya terlihat seperti sepupu mereka, Gaara.

Sasori pun ikut menatap Sakura.

"Sakura cantik." Sebuah ucapan tulus yang keluar dari bibir yang kering itu.

Permata hijau itu mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia tak ingin menangis di depan Sasori. Segera saja ia tersenyum. "nii-san ku yang satu ini juga sangat tampan."

"tapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu pasti tampan?" kata Sasori pelan. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah di sana sini. Pemandangan yang mampu menggertarkan hati gadis muda itu.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"kakakku jauh lebih tampan. Tidak ada lelaki yang lebih tampan dari kakak. Dia hanya seorang teman." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sasori polos. Kelapanya sedikit ia miringkan dan itu membuat Sakura gemas ingin mencubitnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "lagi pula, dari mana kakak tau tentang pemuda pucat itu?"

"Ayame."

Putri keluarga Akasuna itu tersenyum geli. Sakura memang menyuruh para pelayan di kediamannya untuk mengajak kakaknya berinteraksi. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau interaksi yang dilakukan salah satu pelayan kesayangannya itu adalah bergosip. Namun sepertinya hal itu cukup membantu dalam perkembangan motorik kakaknya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Ayame.

Sasori kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencabut rumput dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk berhitung. Setiap kali mencapai hitungan kelima, ia akan menjadi bingung dan memulainya lagi dari awal.

Sakura menetap Sasori sayang. Dua hari yang lalu dia mendapat laporan dari Rin jika kakaknya menunjukan adanya kemajuan. Sasori sudah mulai dapat diajak berbicara, dan emosinya juga mulai stabil. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja Sasori perlu obat penenang, selebihnya dia dikatakan membaik.

Berita tersebut tentu saja membuat Sakura begitu senang. Maka dari itu, setelah semua urusannya selesai di Kobe, dia langsung menemui kakak tercintanya itu.

Terima kasih Tuhan, bisiknya dalam hati.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

Sasuke manatap tak minat pada perempuan-perempuan yang sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya. Mereka sungguh memuakan. Hanya ketampanan serta kekayaan yang membuat mereka selalu liar dalam melihatnya. Jika bukan karena sahabat berisiknya itu, sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia melarikan diri dari sana.

Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tua Naruto ini selalu menjadi pesta tahunan. Tahun lalu ia tak bisa datang karena sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan hanya bisa memberi ucapan selamat lewat telepon saja. Maka dari itu, Kushina sudah menelpon Sasuke jauh-jauh hari dan memintanya meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pesta ini –dan tentu saja permintaan dari Itachi juga. Pesta terasa kurang lengkap tanpa Sasuke di sana. Begitulah yang Kushina katakan dengan nada yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto.

Beberapa gadis menyapanya saat dia berjalan mendekati sahabat karibnya itu. Bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan mengedipkan mata pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyuman sopan darinya.

"ah, mereka menyeramkan." Ucap Naruto bergidik sambil nyengir. Dia merangkul Sasuke yang nampaknya tak suka dengan adegan 'rangkulan' itu. tapi Naruto tak peduli. "apakah kau menikmatinya, sobat?" Tanya Naruto.

"bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari pundakku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"sabar, teme."

Naruto sangat paham jika Sasuke tak senang berada di pesta ini. Sebenarnya Naruto pun tak begitu menikmati pesta tersebut. Karena sejak tadi ibu dan ayahnya terus saja menariknya dan menjadikan dia pajangan di sana.

"lihat," jari Naruto menunjuk pada kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat jika diantara ibu-ibu tersebut ada Namikaze Kushina yang terlihat cantik dengan dress panjang berwarna merah marun. "ibuku akan mengamuk jika kau pergi begitu saja. Jika bisa, sudah sejak tadi aku pergi dari sini." Sambungnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ibu Naruto bisa sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Dan cukup sekali ia meraskannya dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya kesal, namun Naruto tidak bergeming.

"aku pinjam bahumu sebentar. Aku lelah, Sasuke." Kata Naruto memelas.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli menyaksikan dua orang pria tampan yang tengah bermesraan.

"minggirlah." Dorong Sasuke sehingga Naruto hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada meja di sampaingnya.

Naruto cemberut. "apa sih yang kau lakukan? Aku kan hanya meminjam bahumu sebentar."

"hn."

"kau menyebalkan."

"hn."

"kau dingin."

"hn."

"jangan hanya 'hn' saja."

Sasuke melihat Kushina tersenyum padanya dan berniat menghampiri mereka. "ibumu." Kata Sasuke datar.

"iya, kau menyebalkan seperti ibuku." "ucap Naruto acuh.

"dia kemari."

"iya, dia kema..apa?" Naruto menatap sahabatnya bingung. Sasuke menunjuk Kushina dengan dagunya. Kushina melangkah dengan anggun mendekati mereka. "ah, Kami-sama." Keluh Naruto

Kushina langsung mengecup pipi Sasuke begitu dia sampai. "akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke. Sudah bertemu dengan Minato-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"ah, tapi sayang sekali Itachi tidak bisa datang." Suaranya terdengar kecewa sekali.

"tahun lalu 'kan dia datang bu." Ucap Naruto malas.

"tapi sekarang dia tidak datang." Kata Kushina ngotot. Naruto memilih untuk tidak meneruskan perdebatan itu.

"dia menitipkan ini untuk bibi." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna merah kepada wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima itu.

Kushina langsung membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Ternyata hadiah yang diberikan Itachi adalah sebuah cincin dengan motif mawar yang bertahtakan berlian. Kushina tersenyum tulus dan langsung memakainya.

"indah sekali." Dia menatap jarinya yang kini dihiasi cincin tersebut. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "terima kasih Sasuke, hadiahmu juga sudah sampai siang tadi. Romantis sekali. Dan katakan pada Itachi bahwa aku sungguh menyukai hadiahnya."

"aku senang jika bibi menyukainya. Dan nanti akan kusampaikan ucapan terima kasih bibi pada kakak." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang langka.

Kushina menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut, lalu memberikannya sebuah senyum. Kemudian dia beralih menatap putranya.

"dan kau," tunjuk Kushina pada Naruto. "temani ibu menemui relasi kita dari Suna."

"tapi bu,…"

"kemari." Potong Kushina dan dia segera menyeret anaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan cemberut. Dasar bodoh.

Kini tinggal Uchiha itu sendirian di sudut ruang pesta tersebut. Kemudian salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul Sembilan malam. Mungkin lima belas menit lagi, setelah itu dia akan berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Naruto dan segera pergi dari sana.

Saat memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas wine di atas meja panjang. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersenggolan dengan orang lain. Orang itu langsung menarik tangannya kaget. Sasuke menatap orang itu dan terbius oleh dua bola mata hijau bening yang menatapnya.

"ah, maafkan saya." Kata Sakura pelan. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sadar. "hn. Tak apa."

Sakura mengambil wine-nya dan meneguknya perlahan. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil memperhatikannya. "anda tidak jadi mengambil minuman?" sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat manis.

Sasuke mengaruk rambut belakangnya. Kenapa dirinya merasa, gugup? Kemudian dengan terburu-buru mengambil gelas berisi wine dan menghabiskannya sekali tengguk.

"wow, sepertinya anda peminum yang hebat." Sakura menatapnya takjub.

Sasuke tak tau harus meresponnya seperti apa. Dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hn'.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Sakura."

"Sasuke." Ucapnya setelah membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Percakapan pun tercipta.

Lima belas menit lagi, Sasuke?

Ah sepertinya waktu semalaman juga tak akan cukup bagi pria lajang yang tampan itu.

Takdir memiliki jalannya sendiri. Manusia hanya pelakon yang harus mengikuti cerita yang ada.

**o**SANDIWARA**o**

**Ah, akhirnya bisa juga mempertemukan sasusaku.**

**Jalan ceritanya lambat ya?**

**Gomen ne _**

**Dan maaf juga kalau update-nya lama. Jujur ya, aku butuh waktu lama banget buat menghasilkan satu chapter. Kadang bisa berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang nunggu cerita ini.**

**Selain lemot nulis, kelemahanku yang lain itu ngga bisa nulis panjang-panjang. #maaf _**

**mungkin emang ngga dijelasin di awal-awal cerita ini muncul. Tapi cerita ini terinspirasi dari "beautiful liar"-nya kak Moorena. Ugh, aku cinta sama karya-karyanya dia. **

**Okke sekian.**

**Mudah-mudahan kemampuan nulisku bertambah dan bisa update cepat**

**Semangat**

**Gege**


End file.
